Bad Dreams
by XXPay4XtraShippingsXX
Summary: Each loves the other but does not know that their feelings are returned. Will one bad dream being them closer? (Gijinkas, not Pokémon.)


**So. Watched Phantom of the Opera on Broadway. You know what ****_wrenched_**** my little heart out and squeezed all the juices out of it? When Christine throws her arms around Erik (two words: PETER. JÖBACK.) and kisses him in the whole "it's either me or Raoul" dealio, and he's just like holding his arms out in...Total. Shock. He's just like "O.O Christine Daaé is kissing me?! Is this actually happening?!" My heart broke for him. And I felt that Darkrai resembles the Phantom in a way: dark and kinda goth-ish and covering the right side of their face with something white, but still sweet and innocent when it comes to love. Oh gosh. There goes my heart again, gotta go find a doctor...while I do that you guys enjoy, K? Peace.**

* * *

He loved her. Every fiber of his being yearned, _yearned_ to touch her, to hold her, whisper soft words in her ear. Comfort her, be her everything. He would die to protect her.

Ah, but she did not, _could_ not love him. For she lay across the small amount of ocean that separated them, on the Fullmoon Island, where she had been fated to be his inverse, his opposite. _How_ could she love him?

They interacted sporadically. She only ever came to Newmoon Island. She would come to complain about his nightmares disturbing the peace, but he never had a true reason to complain about her. She was too perfect; innocent yet fiery at the same time.

And yet. How he wished he did to be able to call on her, to tell her she was doing something wrong. _How_ he wished.

She awoke one night in cold sweat. She was the keeper of good dreams, yet the past night had given her nothing but nightmares. Horrible nightmares, things she wished never again to experience. Shivering in fear, she did something rash and bold; she went to him.

He was sleeping peacefully, his nightmares being things of comfort to him, when he awoke to a poke in the shoulder. "What?" he barked. He never received visitors, never ones who had good intentions. As he awoke he completely started at her presence. His face softened. "Yes?" he asked gently.

She looked at him with a look of pure, innocent fear. "I...had a nightmare. And it was s-s-so scary..." she mumbled, her voice trembling and her eyes beginning to fill.

He closed his eyes. That was it; she had come to tell him about her nightmare and how he should have stopped it. But before he could get angry with her she had thrown her arms around his neck and sobbed into his chest.

He was completely shocked; his long, strong arms hovered above her small body, himself unsure of what to do with them. Surely he was not meant to wrap them around her-his own arms, so unworthy of coming into contact with her body, so pure and beautiful! But as she trembled, as her sobs racked through her body and, as a result, his, the black-clad arms began to lower and, with a moment's hesitation, gently wrap around her shoulders.

"Tell me what happened," whispered the user of nightmares, his voice low and husky.

His counterpart sniffed. "It was...so dark...and I was falling. I was falling and as I did I could hear people gathering around me, falling also, but begging me to help them, help them, but I told them that I couldn't, because I was falling too." Her voice began to shake. "And they turned...and they t-t-turned...into the most gruesome creatures I had ever seen...oh, they were _horrible_, their flesh tearing off and blood, blood everywhere...and then they told me that it was all my fault, all my fault, and I thought of my-my mother dying, and-"

"Stop," cut in the other. She broke off. "I feel this is my own fault. As I am the keeper of such dreams, I should have kept it from reaching you. I am sorry."

She sniffed and nuzzled closer into his chest. "I probably should have stopped it...I had a Lunar Wing around, but I..." She trailed off.

"Hmm?" he asked.

She looked up from him into his clear, electric blue eyes that stared into her soul with an intense passion. "Well, I...just wanted..." She was trying, she really was, but it felt so pathetic. "I wanted a way to...see you..." She buried her face in his chest again.

He blinked in shock. "You...wanted to see me? Whatever for?"

She blushed. She hadn't exactly thought that part out. "It's lonely...and I want you around..."

He stiffened. "Forgive me, but I find that hard to believe. You have found ways to correct me and complain about my roaming and disturbing the peace, and I had been under the impression that you did not like me."

She looked up again, her pink eyes round and innocent. "But I do like you! You're quite fun to talk to and I...sometimes make some of them up to just be able to come see you..." she admitted sheepishly.

He was beyond shocked. His mouth tried to form words but he had none to use.

"In fact," she continued her voice stronger and more confident, "I think it'd be nice if you came over to Fullmoon Island to visit sometime. I wouldn't mind."

He swallowed, his Adam's Apple bobbing. "I am...glad to hear it. I will admit, I have wanted to visit your island for a long time. Wanted is, truthfully, an understatement..."

She grinned. His heart stopped; her smile was so rarely flashed at him, and how he loved to see it. "That's good. I'll be glad to have you." She suddenly yawned. "I'd better get back home..." She released him, and began to make her way back home.

"Allow me," whispered her partner, suddenly behind her again, gently picking her up bridal style. She yelped but allowed him to do so, suddenly too tired to protest. She smiled and sighed.

"You're really nice..." she mumbled, her eyes drooping. "I really like nice people..."

He chuckled. "I would not say that I am nice." He began to fly over the dark waters separating the islands.

"Yeah, you're nice...and deep and mysterious...I like that..." She yawned. "You're nice 'cause...that's what I love about you..."

He froze in midair. Just about dropped her. She used the word "love"? That could not be right.

"I want to tell you but you just think I'm annoying..."

"Why would you think I feel that way? I enjoy your company very much," he said, his pale face reddening.

"That's good..." She sighed again and smiled, her eyes half-lidded as she looked up at him. "Gosh...I'm so loopy right now..." He smiled slightly and nodded. "You look nice when you smile. You don't smile enough..."

"Do I?" he said. "Intriguing, I was thinking the same of you earlier."

She giggled. "Silly." Her eyes dropped. "Silly..." He could hear her soft breathing slow as his feet landed on her island.

Gently, almost lovingly, he laid her down on the grass of Fullmoon Island. He knelt down and brushed her forehead with his lips. "I love you, Cresselia."

As he stood up and began to walk away, he heard the soft voice whisper, "I love you too...Darkrai..."

* * *

**Hope you liked! Be sure to review if you feel like it!**

**God bless!**

**~Shippings**


End file.
